The Consequences Of Not Paying Attention
by Ambur
Summary: Sherlock Holmes has come to an important decision that he feels affects both he and Molly. It's a shame that she really wasn't paying attention when she agreed to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is another attempt at a two or three shot for me. I thought of this little ficlet last night when I couldn't fall asleep. I hope you all are interested in it as I think it could be a wild and humorous ride.**

**Thanks for reading and giving it a shot!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Sherlock peered at Molly over his microscope. "I have come to a decision Molly," he said. He watched her as she busied herself herself with paper work, her eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration. "It concerns you as well," he continued on.

"Yes, what is it then?" she asked without even an upward glance.

"I have decided that I no longer want to be a virgin" he said staring at her pointedly.

"Yes, good for you," she mumbled looking over the figures on the papers.

"Molly did you hear what I said?" he asked.

"Yes of course I heard you Sherlock," she agreed quickly. "Wonderful news, good for you! Wonderful decision…"

He smiled. "Then you will help me?" he asked.

Yes, yes of course," she said, flipping the page over and frowning. "Whatever you need Sherlock, I'll be glad to do it."

"Excellent," he said clapping his hands together. "This is most gratifying news. I was concerned that you would be difficult about it, you know with Tom and all," he said.

"No, no, it's no trouble," she mumbled, waving a dismissive hand at him.

"And I was afraid that you would site sentiment as a deal breaker for you," he continued on.

"Sentiment…" Molly mumbled. "What does that have to do with anything," she said, barely registering a word that he had said to her.

Sherlock's face lit up even more and his smile widened. "Oh God Molly, that makes it even better," he said excitedly. "I am so glad that you feel this way."

He walked around the lab table and stood in front of her. "Can I expect you tonight, shall we say 8 o'clock?"

She looked up suddenly and blinked. "What?" she asked.

"8 O'clock…" he repeatedly smiling happily at her. Molly stared at him a moment. She knew he had been speaking to her for a while now. She had given him the occasional word and nod to make him think she had been paying attention. But now as he looked down at her with such an excited and happy grin, she knew he was expecting some sort of answer from her.

She didn't want him to think that she wasn't listening, afraid she would offend him. He had been acting so strangely towards her since he found out about Tom. She chewed her lip as his smile began to wane.

She grinned at him, her smile just a bit too wide, and nodded. "Yes, yes of course, that will be fine Sherlock," she said.

He looked relieved and she was startled when he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I look forward to it," he said. "I can't wait to experience all the things that we will try together."

She continued looking at him with the too wide grin plastered on her face as she watched him turn and go. She paused a moment and wondered what in the hell she had just agreed too, but shrugged it off. Who knew with Sherlock? It was always a guessing game with him, but it was never boring.

* * *

_Yea so this was a short little tease, but it is only a prologue for me to see what you guys think and if you would be interested in this._

_Thanks again for reading! Hugs to all of you!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Back with the first full chapter! Thanks to all of your for your lovely reviews! I am so glad you all want to give this a chance! I plan to make it hilarious and smoking hot!**

**Warnings: Being chased and being oblivious to the fact that one should not engage in sex talk in public**

* * *

Sherlock sat impatiently on the sofa looking from his watch to the door. John was sitting in his favorite chair reading the paper.

"Oh John, you need to leave," Sherlock suddenly announced.

John peered over the top of the paper. "And why do I need to leave?"

"Because I don't want Molly to be uncomfortable and she might with you here," he answered.

John sighed and put the paper down. "And why should she be uncomfortable with me here?" he asked. "And why should she be coming here anyways?"

"Because I asked her to come," Sherlock answered. "And she might be uncomfortable with you here when we are going to engage in relations."

John coughed. "I'm sorry, but did you just say relations?"

"Yes," Sherlock answered. "Isn't' that the polite way of putting it?"

John uncrossed his leg and scooted to the edge of his chair, leaning towards Sherlock. "Are you telling me that Molly is coming here tonight so the two of you can have sex?"

Sherlock smiled and nodded. "Yes."

John threw his head back and laughed. The smile fell from Sherlock's face and he narrowed his eyes. "Just what do you find so amusing?"

John laughed for several more minutes before he was finally able to clam himself enough to speak. He wiped his eyes and looked intently at Sherlock. "Why would Molly be coming here to have sex, Sherlock?" he asked, with the occasional rumble of laughter.

"Because I asked her to come today in the lab," Sherlock answered. "She was quite accommodating about it."

"Sherlock, are you sure she understood what you meant?" John asked. "What did you say to her?"

"I told her that I no longer wanted to be a virgin. She agreed to be my partner in this endeavor," he said.

John frowned. "Sherlock, she and Tom just ended their engagement. I doubt she's going to be ready to enter into a sexual relationship with you, especially with the history between you two," he said.

"But she said she'd be glad to help," Sherlock said. "And I have a list…so I don't see where there would be a problem. Now get out and go home to your wife, Molly will be here any moment."

John nodded. "You have a list…" he said as his lip quirked. "Well, good luck with that," he said standing. As he moved to the door and put on his coat, he pondered briefly telling Sherlock how this whole thing was so wrong on so many levels, but decided against it. Sherlock was a grown man. It will be his mess, let him clean it up. Besides, this promised to be quite amusing.

* * *

Molly stood outside the door to 221 Baker Street. Her mind raced as she tried diligently to remember what it was Sherlock was saying to her in the lab this morning. She could not imagine what she would have agreed to that would make his face light up so and for him to actually kiss her. This was the third kiss she had received from Sherlock Holmes, but she found this one a bit nerve racking. She had just started to knock when the door opened and out stepped John.

"Oh, hello John," Molly said smiling.

John's face lit into a warm smile. "Hey Molly, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm alright. Just popping by to see Sherlock," she said. "Is he in?" she asked. And John could have sworn the expression that she wore was one of hope that he wasn't.

"Yes he is," John said. "And he's expecting you. Go on up," he said watching her face fall. "Look Molls, he thinks you understand why you are here, but I'd be willing to bet that you don't. So go on up…I think you're going to find this as hilarious as I do."

Molly watched as John took of walking in the direction of his flat. She shrugged and walked in. She climbed the stairs and before she could knock on the door, it swing open.

"Good Molly, you're here," he said taking her arm and pulling her into the flat. "I'll just take your coat," he said practically tearing it off her. He hung it up, closed the door, and turned to face her with a broad smile. "Shall we get started?" he asked. "I have a list that you can look over, actually two lists. One list of positions and one of actually activities that I would like to try with you."

He took her wrist and pulled her over to the sofa, taking her arms and sitting her down. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and handed her the two lists. She looked at him quizzically, but he nodded towards the lists.

She sighed, shook her head, and began to read. Sherlock watched as the emotions and expressions crossed over her features and he was a little annoyed that none seemed to be a pleased expression. He hoped she wasn't going to be difficult about the lists. He was determined to attempt everything, at least once.

Molly's face went from confused to shock to realization and lastly to horror. Her mind replayed the scene in the lab that morning and suddenly, she was punched in the stomach with the understanding of what she had agreed to help him with. She jumped to her feet instantly, tossing the lists back at him.

"Sherlock…I…you…this can't be real…I mean you can't possibly be…what on Earth…I…" she sputtered, before clamping her lips together and taking a deep, calming breath. "Sherlock could you please explain what is going on?" she asked.

He looked up at her and frowned. "I already told you this morning," he said. "I no longer want to be a virgin. I have compiled a list of things and positions that I wish to try. You are the obvious choice as my partner. You agreed to help me," he said.

Molly stared at him as he stood. Her eyes were wide and disbelieving. He frowned again. Maybe she was just shy, he thought. He had read that women could be that way about sex and sometimes they required the man to make the first move. He leaned in to kiss her and she took a step back.

"Sherlock…" Molly gasped out, still in shock. He stepped towards her with his lips puckered. She stepped back.

He stopped and glared. "Molly, how I supposed to kiss you if you keep stepping away from me?" he asked reaching out and grasping her upper arms, pulling her towards him. "Now be still and let me kiss you."

One of her hands went over his mouth and the other against his chest. "Sherlock no!" she said.

He rolled his eyes and pulled her hand away. "What now? If you don't like the list, we can discuss it, compromise on a few things," he said puckering up his lips again.

Molly wrenched herself free from him. "Sherlock wait…I am sorry but I obviously did not understand what you were saying this morning. To be honest, I had so much going on that I didn't really listen," she said.

He shrugged. "That's alright, you're here now and understand, so let's begin," he said stepping towards her again with outstretched arms and puckered lips.

"No!" she said batting his hands away. "Sherlock this is ridiculous…surely you see this. I can't…I mean…this is…why would you even…really Sherlock how can you not get this?" she asked flustered.

"Is it because I wrote down that I wanted to spank you?" he asked looking genuinely confused.

"No, it's not that…" she paused and felt her cheeks flush. "You want to spank me? Why do you want…wait, never mind…I don't care…I'm just going to go now. Good luck on finding a more appropriate person for your endeavor," she said turning quickly, forgoing her coat, and running down the steps.

He stared after her with a confused expression. This made no sense. She was the perfect choice for this, why could she not see that? He could understand her initial shock, after all she hadn't been paying attention today in the lab, but she still agreed to help him.

His eyes lit up suddenly as a thought came into his head. Perhaps she was being deliberately obtuse. He had also read during his gathering of research on sexual interplay, that women often times played hard to get because they enjoyed being chased.

He chuckled. Of course. This is what Molly was doing. She wanted to be chased. He grinned lecherously. If she had bothered to read the entire list, she would have seen that chasing her, tossing her over his shoulder, and dragging her to bed had actually been number seventeen on his list. He shrugged, if she wanted to start with that one he was fine with that. But she would have to understand that since he had never engaged in sex before, she might have to coach him on the fundamentals.

He stepped towards the door before breaking into a run after his pathologist and when he caught her…the games would begin.

* * *

Molly finally stopped running and started to walk, trying to catch her breath. Her head was reeling from the absurdity of this entire situation. Surely he couldn't be so naïve or clueless that he would think this was in any ways shape or form…okay. She smiled suddenly. It was obviously a joke or something. He probably just wanted to gage her reaction to something like this for an experiment he was conducting. He was probably going to show the lists to several other people and compare reactions.

She felt herself become more relaxed as she nodded. Yes, that was obviously it. And poor, dear, Sherlock. He just didn't have a clue as to how to talk to people.

She sighed contently as she had decided that she had discovered his true motives. She looked up at the night sky, enjoying the beauty of the moon and stars. She took another deep, contended breath when she heard something behind her.

It sounded like heavy footsteps that were coming quickly towards her. Her eyebrows rose. _Probably someone trying to catch a taxi_…she thought to herself.

"Excuse me miss," a middle aged gentleman said to her as he passed her.

She stopped and smiled "Yes?"

He jerked his head in a direction behind her. "Is that your young man bearing down on you?"

Molly blinked in confusion and turned to look behind her. "He wouldn't dare…" she said turning her head to look. Her eyes widened and when she saw Sherlock was not slowing down, but in fact building his speed, she swallowed hard. "Shit!" she squeaked and took off running again.

The man watched Molly break into a run as fast as her little legs would carry her. He watched Sherlock as he sped past him and smiled shaking his head. "These young lovers today and their romantic games. How Victorian of her to run from him and him to chase her."

"Shit, shit, shit, shit…." Molly mumbled breathlessly as she ran, still in shock by the absurdity of this situation. She should just stop and talk to him, but to be honest, she was so uncomfortable by this whole thing that she couldn't bring herself to discuss it with him like a rational adult at the moment.

She peered back over her shoulder and saw he was gaining on her. "Sherlock…" she called out. "This is ridiculous…stop this and go home…"

"I'm rather enjoying myself…"he called back. "I didn't realize how enjoyable it would be to chase you Molly Hooper."

She could feel her entire body flush at his words…and it wasn't a flush from physical exertion either. _Why now…._she thought to herself. _Why not five years ago…_

As Sherlock ran, he couldn't help but notice how fast she was running, as if she truly did not want to be caught. Perhaps it was some of the things he had on the list that was distressing her. "Molly are you running because of the spanking?" he yelled out to her.

"Oh God…" she said out loud as she ran, especially when people that were walking past her stopped and stared at the both of them with looks that ranged from shock to amusement. "SHUT UP SHERLOCK," she screamed.

"Because I only meant it to be one of those erotic spankings," he continued shouting out as he ran, oblivious to the stares of people and oblivious to the fact that one does no discuss erotic spankings in a public place. "You know…just to warm your bottom up, maybe sting a bit and get you aroused."

"Oh God…"she said again. "SHERLOCK PLEASE SHUT UP!" she screamed.

"I'll only use my hand, I swear," he shouted. "And I'll let you spank me, if you would like."

"This is not happening…not happening…"she gasped out almost too exhausted to run anymore. It was by her embarrassment alone that she was able to continue running. She turned a corner, barely being missed grabbed by Sherlock as he lunged for her.

She looked ahead of her and saw her reprieve. There at a stop light in his car was none other than Greg Lestrade. Molly felt renewed and bolted towards the car, with Sherlock right on her heals. She ran purposely through a crowd of people, which in the end saved her from being grabbed because Sherlock was almost upon her then.

She grabbed the door handle just as the light turned green and she jumped in his car.

Greg coughed up the swig of water that he had just taken and sputtered."Molly, what the devil…"

"Go now!" she shouted, slamming the door. Greg pushed the gas pedal and sped off.

Sherlock skidded to a stop and watched the car disappear down the road. He grinned. She was indeed playing hard to get. It seemed to make catching her even more delicious. He quickly moved into his mind palace, moving through the streets of London, knowing which route Lestrade would take to get her home. He turned and bolted down a nearby alley. As he ran, he pulled the lists he had made up in his mind and began to strategically go down both of them, trying to decide which one they would begin his lessons with.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed it! It was fun to write! Hugs to all of you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much :**SammyKatz, JustMandy0811, Ladybugs 7, traveller'sgirl, zzi, Shannon Burns, Nana40, T, Zora Arian, Daily MIrror, Kat, johngirlwalton, Ladyk 1138, Meg Holmes, Shayran16, Hyde's Bride, sisterspy, Freeway Girl, silkenslay, Casianal, LovingCurlyBlackHair, the little snape, Renaissancebooklover108, PoodleWarriors, razzle-dazzle1606, Brytte Mystre, Sweet MIsa, lizndarcy, chibrisiam, EndlessDelanaObsessiveDesire, the many guest and I hope I didn't forget anyone!

I REALLY apppreciate your lovely reviews and your support! **Thanks to all my followers also**! you guys rock!

**I hope you enjoy this chapter...it doesn't have as much humor as the previous, but still, it was needed for the plot!**

* * *

"What's going on Molly," Greg asked worriedly. "Was that Sherlock I saw chasing after you like a madman?"

Molly sighed and melted into the seat, relaxing her body and feeling safe. "Yes…oh Greg…he's just…" she paused, not sure how to say it. "I think he's lost his bloody mind."

"Well what's happening?" Greg asked.

"It's partly my fault…I guess these are the consequences to not paying attention to Sherlock Holmes…one should apparently always pay attention to Sherlock, or else they might themselves in the situation I am in," she said brushing a stray hair from her face.

Greg's face lit into a huge grin. "Oh God…what situation…what happened?" he asked looking highly amused.

"It's not funny!" Molly insisted. "He sort of has gotten into his mind that I should…he told me that he wants too…I mean he had these bloody lists and my goodness, you should've seen the positions…things I've never even heard off…"

Greg's eyes widened. "Positions?" he repeated. "Okay, spill Molly."

"Apparently he came into the lab this morning and informed me at some point, I have no idea when because I wasn't listening…that he was tired of being a virgin," she said, looking at him.

"What does that have to do with…?" Greg stopped and his snapped towards her as he stared at her. "Oh. My. God." His head rolled back as he burst into peals of laughter.

"Greg it's not funny and watch the damn road," she snapped as he righted the car after it had begun to swerve a bit to the left.

"Are you kidding me, this is bloody priceless," Greg said laughing harder. Molly turned her head back and stared out the window with her arms folded across her chest. "Okay…alright…" he said trying to calm down. "I'm sorry…you're right, this isn't funny even though it really is, but anyways…" he said clicking his teeth. "So why was he chasing you…was that some sort of sex game?"

"God! No!" she shouted, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "I'm not playing any sex games with Sherlock…I'm not having any sex what so ever with Sherlock…not ever…never," she insisted. "This is all just a silly misunderstanding."

Greg slowed and stopped at the next light. He opened his mouth to speak as the back door to his car opened and in hopped Sherlock, closing the door. "It's about bloody time Lestrade, did you stop for coffee or something?"

"Oh no," Molly said, trying to open the door, but Sherlock reached over Greg and pressed the child safety lock on the door. "Damnit…unlock the door Greg," she demanded.

"I can't, "he said as they started moving again. "The light is green."

"Molly stop being so silly," Sherlock said. He sat back and rolled his eyes. "We don't have to start with the spanking."

Greg coughed and swerved again, nearly running up onto the side walk. "Good Lord…" he said before bursting into another fit of giggles.

"Sherlock stop with the spanking…there will never ever be a spanking…" she pleaded mortified, covering her face with her hands. "Stop talking about it…never ever mention it again…"

"Okay fine," Sherlock said. "So I was thinking we could start with the basic missionary position first and then you could be on top. I think I'd like to see how your breasts bounce as you ride me…I assume it would be like riding a horse?"

Molly's mouth dropped open and she turned her head to stare at Sherlock, her entire face and neck the color of a cherry tomato.

Greg had just finished his fit of giggles when he was overcome with another wave. He laughed so hard he snorted. "Oh…this is…so fucking fantastic…Sherlock…you're killing me," he said trying to calm his breathing.

Sherlock looked back and forth from Molly to Greg, not sure if he should say something else or wait for Molly to respond. He swallowed hard when she said nothing. She just continued to stare at him with her mouth open.

Sherlock's eyebrows knitted together. Perhaps it had been a mistake to not discuss this with John first. Maybe he was going about his pursuall of Molly in the wrong way. But he had thought she would appreciate his straight forwardness.

Greg turned and looked at Molly, biting his lip to keep from laughing. She looked at him pleadingly and he felt sorry for her. "Okay, enough. Sherlock sit back and shut up. I'm going to take Molly home and then we're going to get John," Greg said. "And then he and I are going to tell you all the things that are wrong with this."

"There is nothing wrong with this," Sherlock sniffed. "I don't understand what the issue is here. People have sex all the time. At least that is what the telly and magazines say. And before Mary, John had a new sex partner every couple months. And you Lestrade, ever since your wife left for good this time, how many times have you knobbed Donovan?"

"Sherlock, that's rude, "Molly admonished.

"I'm rude," he said, grasping the seat to pull himself up. "Here, I brought you a copy of the list…"

"Let me see that bloody list," Greg said snatching it from Sherlock. He glanced over it as he drove, looking from paper to road. "Not bad, Sherlock, not bad at all. It's kind of impressive. Good luck finding a woman that would be okay with number nineteen."

"Greg!" Molly shouted.

"Oh right," he said handing it back to Sherlock. "Enough Sherlock, just be quiet." Greg pulled in front of Molly's building and he popped the lock. She quickly climbed out of the car as did Sherlock. Greg jumped out of the car and shouted at Sherlock. "Get back in the bloody car Sherlock!"

"Can I at least have a good night kiss?" Sherlock asked with his lips puckered again as he walked towards her with outstretched arms.

'No," she shouted harshly, slapping his hands hard. She watched as confusion and then hurt crossed over Sherlock's features.

"Alright Molly," he said softly. "I'm sorry."

Molly sighed. "No Sherlock, come here, I'm just…this is just so unexpected and strange," she said hugging him to her. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry if I've upset you or embarrassed you," he said. "I just…I'm tired of people assuming that I'm a virgin…and you're the one that I want to be my first…you're the only one that I want to share my body with."

She looked up at him, pushing up on her toes to give his a chaste kiss on the lips. "Look Sherlock, I…just go with Greg. He and John can explain this to you, okay?"

He smiled and nodded, kissing her back quickly on the lips. He let go of her and she turned, going into her building.

Greg shook his head. "What a night…get in the car Sherlock, we seriously need to have a talk," he said.

* * *

John and Greg sat beside each other on John's sofa reading over Sherlock's list of sexual positions and the second list of activities he wanted to try with Molly.

"That's a nice one," Greg said wistfully.

John nodded. "Yes, especially with pillows underneath the woman's hips…" he agreed. "Bloody brilliant!"

Sherlock cleared his throat. "If all the two of you are going to do is drool and reminisce, I am going back to Molly's," he snapped.

"Just a minute Sherlock," John said. "Do you truly not understand why Molly ran from you?"

"I just assumed she was against the spanking," he said.

John's eyes widened. "The spanking…what in the world…"

"Number six," Greg said, pointing.

"Oh yea…" John said smiling appreciatively. John started when Mary cleared her throat and looked sternly at him. "Oh…right…" he said, handing the list back to Sherlock. "Why on Earth would you think she would be willing to have a sexual relationship with you?"

"Because she loves me," Sherlock said, simply. "And I am fond of her. We're friends, so why shouldn't it be her?"

"Because sex is a…it's a tricky thing Sherlock," John said. "And you are frightened of sentiment, so why would you want to engage in an activity that requires intimacy and sentiment with Molly?"

"She's the only person that I would want to be with in that way," Sherlock said simply, looking at John as if he were an idiot for asking.

Mary stepped into the room. "Sherlock, sometimes it's different for women than it is men…sex I mean," she said. "It's harder for women to separate sentiment from sex. When we have sex…when we make love, we use it as an opportunity to share not only our body with the man that we love, but our heart as well. I don't think Molly would be comfortable with just a friends with benefits thing with you."

"Yes and she and Tom just broke up, Sherlock," John said. "She's kind of emotionally vulnerable right now."

Sherlock frowned and ran his hands through his curls. "I am not trying to take advantage of her or manipulate her. I care about her, she cares about me. I want to have sex…I want to have it with her," he said. "Besides, she already agreed to be my sex partner."

"She wasn't paying attention to you Sherlock," John pointed out. "She had no idea what she was agreeing to at the time. Besides, you're being way too forward and pushy about this. Even if she were willing to begin a sexual relationship with you, the two of you need to sit down and talk about it. There are rules that need to be established first. You both need to talk about what you want out of it, because I guarantee that she will not want the same thing that you do," he said, trying to convey the seriousness of what Sherlock was asking of Molly.

"You think she will want more than sex?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course she will," Mary said. "Are you prepared for that?"

"I am not opposed to it," he admitted, looking at his fingers.

"Well maybe you should have started with that bit of information instead of telling her you wanted to spank her," John said.

"You told her you wanted to spank her?" Mary asked, looking appalled.

"Yes, he was chasing her down the road, shouting about it," Greg said grinning, "It was bloody hilarious."

"Sherlock!" Mary shouted incredulously.

"Oh please," Sherlock said waving a dismissive hand at her. "Don't pretend like I have offended your sensibilities. I accidently walked in four nights ago and found you draped over John's lap, so don't even try it," he said with a bored expression.

Mary's eyes widened and she could feel the flush start at her neck and move up to her ears.

"SHERLOCK!" John roared.

Sherlock looked from Mary's mortified face to John's angry one. "Was that not good?" he asked.

"A little bit not good Sherlock," John said through clenched teeth. "And what in the hell were you doing in our flat four days ago?"

"I was bored so I broke in," Sherlock answered. "I left as soon as I realized what you were the middle of."

Mary swallowed hard and glared at Sherlock. "The point is Sherlock, that you don't go chasing a woman down a public street shouting about sex and spankings, alright?" she snapped. "That is private and completely inappropriate. I can only imagine how humiliating that was for her."

Greg nodded, playing with his phone. "At least no one thought to record it and post on it you tube or something like that….oh shit…" he said, sitting up straighter and staring at his phone.

"What?" Mary asked.

Greg looked wide eyed from John to Mary. His expression became pained. He held his phone up so that they could see the screen. Greg had just stumbled upon a newly posted video that already had over 100,000 hits. He turned the volume up.

_Is this about the spanking…_Sherlock's voice called out in the video.

_Shut up Sherlock…_Molly's voice screamed out as she ran down the busy London street.

"Oh God…" Mary said. "Oh. My. God…John…she's going to be mortified…"

"What?" Sherlock asked, mildly interested.

"Molly is _NEVER_ going to forgive you for this," Greg said as he handed Sherlock the phone and started the video over.

Sherlock stared at. His eyes widening as he watched it. He swallowed hard. "Oh…bloody hell…" he whispered.

"Bloody hell indeed, "John said.

* * *

**See...I just can't do it...I can't do a two shot...I just keep thinking of more plot and sexy goodness...sigh...**

**Up next: We actually get a look at Sherlock's lists and he and Molly have that talk...**

**Hugs and thanks to all of you!**

_**AND A VERY SPECIAL THANKS to Brytte Mystre for her lovely idea of having the thing recorded and posted for the world to see!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Just wanted to say thanks again for your lovely reviews, your support, encouragement, and most of all, having a sense of humor! You all mean to world to me!**

**Here's the next chapter...read on...**

* * *

Molly hummed along as she made her way down the corridor to the morgue. She felt surprisingly refreshed and energetic after the night she had before. Being chased down the street by a ridiculously clueless Sherlock Holmes had been something that she would never forget. And under different circumstances, she might've actually enjoyed it. But running from Sherlock had been the right thing to do…the safest thing to do. She shuddered to think what that man could do to her heart.

She was so entranced with her own thoughts that she did not see the looks that her co workers were giving her as she passed by them. Within moments, she was pushing the door open to the morgue. She walked over to her desk and sat her purse down taking off her coat to lay it over her chair. She had just turned to walk over to the table where she preformed the autopsies, when she noticed something sitting on top of her stool.

She moved over to it and stared at the object with a creased forehead. She picked the pillow up and turned it over in her hands. "Why is there a pillow on my stool?" she asked herself out loud.

At the exact moment that she asked, she heard snickering in the corner of the lab. She whirled around. "Who's there?" she asked.

"It's just me and Jack," Hugh said stepping out from his hiding place. "And we thought you'd be needing that," he said motioning his head towards the pillow in her hands.

"Yea, you know, after last night," Jack said.

"So how is your ass this morning Dr. Hooper?" Hugh asked stepping towards her. "Is it still burning?"

"What are you talking about?" she snapped. "Get the hell out of my morgue, you idiot, and take this with you." She shoved the pillow at him and walked passed him.

"We had no idea that you had such a wild side…kind of makes you even more hot," Hugh said leering at her.

"Jack and Hugh, I don't know what is wrong with you this morning, but you get the hell out of my morgue now, or I will report you to Mike for your inappropriate and disrespectful behavior," she said, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring.

Jack steeped towards her and started to speak, when the morgue door was pushed open and in came a hurried looking Mike Stamford. "Both of you get out," he snapped, using his hands to wave Jack and Hugh out.

"Mike, are you alright?" Molly asked worriedly.

"Are you alright Molly," Mike said holding his phone in his hand. "This has got to be some kind or joke…what was Sherlock thinking?"

"Mike, what is going on?" Molly asked. "Why are you so upset and why were Hugh and Jack in here this morning?"

"You haven't seen it yet have you?" Mike asked, with a pitying expression. "Oh Molly, I am so sorry," he said holding out his phone to her after pressing play.

Molly held up the phone and watched in horror what unfolded on the screen. There, on YouTube with over 300,000 hits, for the entire world to see, was Sherlock chasing her down the crowded London street, shouting to the top of his lungs about spankings. If the situation wasn't so ludicrous and mortifying, she would have laughed. "Oh. My. God…" she whispered. "Oh God…oh Mike….please tell me this isn't happening."She handed his phone back to him and quickly moved to her stool as her head felt faint.

Mike went to her and put his arms around her. "Now Molly, don't get upset about this…people have embarrassing and silly videos posted all the time. I'm sure some people probably don't even think its real…this will all blow over in no time…" he said, raking his hand through her hair as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.

"How can I show my face…" she whispered. "Everyone is going to think that he…oh my God, he is such an idiot! How is it possible that he could be such a clueless moron?" She wiped at her eyes as the tears spilled down her cheeks. "This is going to undermine all the work that I've done…my professionalism will be called into question and…"

"No Molly, you're wrong," Mike assured her. "You are the best pathologist that this hospital has ever had and everyone knows it. Your work will not be undermined…this is just a horrible incident that will have to run its course…and I will support you as will your friends and co workers."

"But Hugh and Jack…"

"Are the moronic few Molly," Mike said determidly. "I am so sorry that this is happening, but St. Bart's will stand by you."

The door to the morgue opened and in walked John and Mary. They both stopped and Mary looked back. She snapped her fingers and pointed to the spot next to her. Slowly Sherlock came in with his head downcast and stood beside Mary.

"Molly," John began but before he could finish what he was saying, Molly was off the stool and had closed the distance between herself and Sherlock.

Sherlock looked up and started to speak at the same moment Molly's fist connected with his nose. He yelped and jumped back, holding his nose with both hands as blood seeped through his fingers.

John and Mike stared open mouth in shock, while Mary stared at Molly with the expression of a proud parent. "Great shot," Mary said. "That's my girl."

"Thank you," Molly said before walking back over to the desk and grabbing her coat and purse. "I'm taking the day Mike."

"Of course," he said watching her retreating back as she left the morgue.

John turned to look at Sherlock before he was overcome with laughter. "That. Was. Amazing." He said cackling madly. "You deserved that Sherlock and you know it."

"She broke my nose," Sherlock said stuffily through his hand.

"Let me see," Mary said.

Sherlock shook his head and stepped back. Mary rolled her eyes. "Stop being a bloody child and let me see this instant," she snapped.

Sherlock removed his hands and Mary peered closely. "I don't think it's broken, John."

John wiped the tears from his eyes and stepped closer for a look. He gingerly touched Sherlock's nose. "No, it's not broken, but it's busted. She packs one hell of a punch for such a small person," he said running his finger along the bone under Sherlock's eye. "You will probably bruise under your eyes also."

Sherlock batted his hands away and turned to leave. "Where are you going?" John asked.

"To Molly's," Sherlock said. "I need to apologize and fix this."

"Maybe you should give her some time," John suggested. "She did just about knock your head off."

Sherlock rolled his eyes. "I'd say that's a stretch…she came nowhere near to knocking my head off John," he said. "And I don't want to wait. This has to be hashed out now before it gets worse."

* * *

Molly was still livid when there was a knock at the door. She stomped over to it and jerked it open. "What?" she shouted. "Oh it's you is it? Well go away!" she snapped trying to shut the door. He easily pushed his way inside and closed the door.

She balled her fist and raised it, preparing to punch him again, when he grabbed her wrist and pushed her gently into the wall. "Wait Molly…please…I'm sorry…I had no idea that we were being recorded or I swear to you that I would never have put you in that position," he said, his eyes pleading.

"Oh Sherlock you bloody idiot!" she yelled. "Why would you think…" she paused and took a deep breath.

She looked into his face; saw the busted nose she had given him and the bruising under his eyes. He looked at her with such desperation. He truly had not meant for this to happen and he seemed genuinely as horrified about it as she was.

She sighed. "Alright Sherlock, I know that you didn't mean for this to happen."

He straightened up a bit and let go of her, stepping away from her. "I am so sorry Molly…please forgive me," he begged.

Molly didn't think she could forgive him just yet, so instead she asked him a question. "Look Sherlock, did Greg and John talk to you?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, they did. And I understand that I was much too forward and I should not have chased you in public shouting about sex and spankings," he said.

Her brows rose and she shook her head. He still didn't seem to understand. "Well, yes, that's part of it," she said. "Actually a big part," she added under her breath. "Come sit with me on the sofa Sherlock. We need to talk about this."

She took his hand and led him to the sofa, sitting down and pulling her down with him. "You say that you no longer want to be a virgin, that you want to have sex, and you want to have it with me," she said. "But Sherlock…don't you think that would be dangerous…especially for us and our history."

He blinked a few times and she could see the surprise on his face. "But you're the perfect choice for me," he said. "I don't like men in a sexual way at all and I don't know very many women and the ones I do know are dreadful except for Mary, Mrs. Hudson, and you…" he looked up at her shyly. "And I know that you would be patient with me…and understanding, because you are a kind and gentle woman, Molly."

He looked down suddenly as his face flushed. She looked at him and sighed. She had dreamed of being with this man for so long. His request for her as his sexual teacher and partner would normally make her pulse jump, but now, she was just so tired.

Her breakup with Tom had not been an amiable one. He had been furious when she broke it off and had said terrible things about her and Sherlock, accusing her of being _the detective's whore_…is how he put it.

After Tom and years of loving Sherlock and it being unrequited, Molly just did not believe that love was for her. For some reason, fate had decided that she should never share her heart and soul with someone else, that she should be alone, hurting and lonely.

And now here Sherlock was, the man that she had loved for so long and loved so much that it caused her heart to literally ache when she was near him, offering her his body.

Maybe that's all there was for her in this life. Sherlock could never love her, of that she was sure, but he could offer her something else. And he was here with her in her flat offering it to her at this very moment. Maybe all fate felt she deserved was a purely physical relationship. A relationship without depth and meaning. Maybe she should take fate up on its offer. Maybe this was as good as it was ever going to get.

She reached out and touched Sherlock's face, lifting his chin to look at her. "Sherlock, if we do this, there has to be some ground rules," she said.

His eyes widened and a relieved smile broke out over his face. "You're considering it…really?" he asked.

"Yes, God help me, I am" she said in a voice that almost sounded sad. Sherlock looked at her with knitted brows and started to ask her what was wrong, but she spoke first. "Let's look over this bloody list of yours. Everyone I know already thinks we're shagging, so let's give them something to talk about for real."

He paused a moment and looked at her, feeling unsure for the first time. He didn't understand this sudden change that had come over her and he could feel the sadness radiating from her. He didn't like it…he did not like it one bit when his pathologist was sad or hurting.

"Get the list Sherlock," she fussed impatiently.

"You're sure you want to do this Molly?" he asked. "I don't have to lose my virginity just yet and…"

"No Sherlock," she said smiling at him with such affection on her face. "I'm fine and I want too. I'd be very happy and honored to be your first."

"My one and only," he said, reaching into this pocket for the list. He did not see the look that crossed her face at his words. She swallowed down the emotion and masked her face when he looked back at her. He held it out to her, grinning like a school boy that needed reassurance from his teacher.

"Alright let's see here…" she mumbled looking over the list.

_1. Missionary_

_2. Cow girl_

_3. Amazon_

_4. sixty nine_

_5. 69 inverted_

_6. Amazon inverted_

_7. Acrobat_

_8. Asian cowgirl_

_9. Atten hut_

_10. Arm chair_

_11. Big dipper_

_12. Ben Dover_

_13. Body Guard_

"Wow, this is quite a list Sherlock," she said glancing at him as she continued to read, flushing even more so as she read on past number thirteen. "I've never even heard of most of these positions Sherlock…I wouldn't even know where to begin."

"I have books and DVD's," he said trying to be helpful. "Do you want to see the other list that I've made?" he asked, reaching into his pocket.

"No…one list at a time Sherlock," she said, patting his hand. "Okay before we go any further…let's discuss the ground rules. First of all, all the sex will happen here in my flat, not yours. I need to be comfortable while we're doing this okay?"

He nodded. "I can do that," he said. "I like it here with you Molly, it's very warm and safe," he said looking around her flat.

She stared at him as a lump formed in her throat. "You feel safe here?" she asked softly. He looked back at her and smiled, oblivious to the emotion that she was feeling.

"Of course I do. This is where I came when I was dead Molly," he said. "You took care of me and kept me safe while I took apart Moriarty's network. I think that a part of me will always consider this my home."

"Oh…" she said breathlessly turning her head so that he couldn't see her eyes water.

"Are you alright?" he asked with a confused expression.

She swallowed hard and nodded, quickly wiping her eyes. "Yes, I'm fine," she said. "Second rule, you can't stay the night when we're done and…"

"Why?" he asked, looking almost hurt. "I've stayed the night many, many times before."

"I know, but this is different now Sherlock, sex makes it different," she said. "You can stay if you want to, but not in the bed with me. You can stay on the couch, alright?"

"Ok…if it will make you more comfortable," he said softly. She could tell by his face that he did not understand.

She nodded. "Thirdly and this is most important, no kissing on the mouth, unless it is a particular act that is required for one of the positions that you want to try," she said firmly.

The hurt on his face could not be mistaken then, neither could the confusion she saw in his eyes.

"Sherlock please try to understand that this is going to be difficult for me some of the time…and if you want me to be the one that you share your body with, you're going to have to do what I need you to do," she said gently.

He looked down and sighed. "Well can I at least ask for a kiss sometimes?" he asked.

"Yes Sherlock, and I'll try to let you, okay?" she asked him, cupping his face and lifted it to hers.

He nodded and favored her with a shy smile. "Thank you for doing this Molly, for sharing yourself with me."

She ran her hand gently across his brow and down the side of his face. "I'm sorry that I punched you so hard," she said softly.

"I deserved it," he said smiling.

She laughed. "Yes you did, but I'm still sorry." She sighed. "I supposed it will take me along time to live this down."

Sherlock phone chirped in his coat pocket. He pulled it out and looked. She watched a large grin spread across his face. "It's for you," he said, holding the phone out to her.

"But it's your phone," she said.

"He said you didn't respond to your mobile," he said, pushing the phone in her hand.

_Dr. Hooper, I was informed of that appalling video this afternoon and the moment that I saw it, I had it removed. There is no trace of it what so ever on the internet, it has been erased as if it never existed. The mobiles that were used in the recording of it have been traced and confiscated. I do apologize for my brother's absurd and most dreadful behavior. Please do not trouble yourself about the video any longer and please attempt to refrain from killing my brother. He is a nuisance and a deep thorn in my side, but I am fond of him. _

_MH_

Molly looked at Sherlock. "Your brother said he had the video removed…that he confiscated mobiles…he…how could he…" she sputtered in shock. She leaned closer to Sherlock as if telling his a secret. "His minor position in the British Government isn't minor at all, is it?" she asked.

Sherlock smiled and took his mobile from her hand, pocketing it. He put his arms around her and pulled her against him. "Shall we begin tonight Molly," he whispered hotly into her ear. "I have no interest in discussing my brother at the moment."

She shivered and felt goose pimples break out over her skin as his finger tips gently moved up and down her arm. "If you want too…" she said breathlessly.

"Oh yes, I want t Molly," he whispered, placing small kisses on her neck. "You said no kissing…I assume you meant your lips only…" he said placing kisses along her jaw line. "I assume this is acceptable, however?"

"Oh God yes…" she moaned, taking hold of his collar and leaning back against the couch, taking him with her.

* * *

**So we have come to the sexy times...more craziness ensues...and yes before you even ask...the entire list will be shonw at some point :)**

**Thanks again to all of you! Let me know what you thought!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ladies! Just wanted to say a quick thanks for your kind words, support and encouragement! You all rock! I really appreciate all of you! There's no humor in this chapter...it's actaully very emotional and sweet.**

**Warning: sexy times...Sherlock's first time...**

* * *

Molly pulled Sherlock to the bedroom, closing the door behind them. He had seemed so confident when he had been kissing her neck on the sofa, but now, he looked so vulnerable and unsure of himself. She pressed him gently down on the bed by his shoulders.

Slowly, she began to unbutton his shirt. She helped him remove it and tossed it aside. She bit her lip and smiled seductively at him. She sat down on his lap facing him. "Touch me Sherlock," she said softly.

He obeyed and gingerly cupped her breasts. She bit her lip to keep from laughing as he massaged her breasts awkwardly as a school boy might. "Would you like to see me, Sherlock?" she asked.

He nodded his head, his curls bobbing back and forth as he did so. "Then undress me Sherlock…I want you to touch my skin…no barriers between us," she whispered hotly in his ear.

He swallowed hard and with a shaky hand, he began to unbutton her blouse. When he had them all undone, he pushed the blouse from her body, sliding it down her arms and onto the floor. Without being coaxed, he wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on the small of her back.

"I never dreamed there was such softness underneath," he said as he ran his hands up and down her spine. She shivered and leaned into him. He lifted his hands to unclasp her bra and he slid it from her body. He pressed her back gently by her shoulders, keeping his eyes on her face.

She smiled and took his hands, placing them on her naked breasts. His eyes widened when he felt the creamy flesh against his palms. "Look Sherlock," she whispered.

Slowly his gaze left her face and rested on her small, but perfect bosom. He licked his lips and on instinct his head began to descend, but he stopped and his cheeks colored. "Can I?" he asked her softly.

"Oh Sherlock…" she said affectionately. "Of course you can."

His head began to descend again and she gasped when he took her right nipple into his mouth. She cooed her pleasure and leaned into him as he suckled. He moved his attentions to her left nipple, suckling her loudly as she moved against his lap. He released her nipple and looked at her. "What are you doing Molly?" he asked.

"Trying to relieve some of the pressure to my clit Sherlock," she said. "I'm already aroused for you."

He seemed shocked by her words, but he could not stop the pleased smile that crossed his face. "I want to make you feel good Molly," he said. "I want to make you cum."

"Take the rest of my clothes of me Sherlock," she whispered.

He put his arms underneath her bottom and stood, turning and placing her on the mattress. He unzipped her shirt on the side, grasping it and sliding it down her body. She lifted her hips to help him. Slowly, he removed one stocking at a time, tossing them onto the floor.

He unbuttoned his trousers and took them off before climbing onto the bed. He slide an arm underneath her and pulled her up the mattress. He parted her legs and took his place in between them. He looked down at her body, taking in the swell and curve of her breasts. The peach color of her skin and her apricot nipples. He noticed the delicate curve of her jaw and neck. He seared into his mind the delicate structure of her bones and the softness of her skin. He noted how she looked up at him with her bottomless brown eyes, so full of trust and affection for him. He relished the delicate flush of pink in her cheeks and various places of her creamy skin. Her hair was fanned out around her on the pillow as if providing her with a silky frame.

"You're so beautiful…" he whispered. "You take my breath away…you are so lovely…so perfect Molly."

"Please touch me, Sherlock," she said.

He reached out to her and took hold of her breasts, massaging them gently in his hands. He ran his thumbs over the nipples and she moaned, closing her eyes. He could smell her musky scent as her arousal grew. He took her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, giving them a squeeze. She gasped and arched into him.

Deciding he wanted to explore her body, he moved his fingers tips along the swell of her breasts, tracing the shape of her breasts. His fingertips brushed down her sides and back up, causing goose pimples to break out all over her body. He brushed his fingertips down the flat plane of her belly, tracing her navel with his index finger.

He moved himself down the mattress, running his fingertips the length of her legs. He became bold and placed kisses along her inner thighs, switching from right to left leg, inhaling deeply the scent of her sex. He sat back on his heels and picked up her ankle. "Your feet are so tiny," he said laughing, holding her let foot in his hand. "Your little toes are so cute," he said as he began to kiss each one.

She giggled and wiggled the toes he was kissing. Gently he placed her foot back down and stared hungrily at the place on her body which he had purposely avoided until now.

"Don't be nervous Sherlock," she said widening her legs. "Touch me…"

He gingerly ran his finger along her already wet slit. "Your beautiful Molly…it looks like a flower," he whispered, pushing his finger past her folds to feel her warm softness. He pulled his finger back and seemed to be mesmerized by the wetness that coated it. He put his finger to his lips and sucked the moisture away. "My first taste of a woman," he said huskily. "You are delicious, Molly."

He pressed his finger past her folds again, pushing his finger inside of her. He gasped when he felt her vaginal muscles tighten around him. He pulled his finger back, only to press two inside of her this time. As if it was on instinct, he began to pump her slowly. She moaned and arched into him. He watched her, noticing every facial expression, memorizing every sound that she made, memorizing the way her breasts rose and fell with her respiration.

As he pumped her, he began to press on her vaginal walls, trying to find that particular spot that he had read was the holy grail for pleasing a woman. He watched her face closely, not wanting to miss a single expression. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped when he pressed his index finger deep inside of her. He smiled and pushed on the spot again as he pumped her, pressing harder when his finger would slid over it.

She began to move against his hand, speeding her thrusting, trying to coax him into speeding his movements. He watched as her nipples hardened even more and her body became more flushed as she moaned, her head thrashing from side to side. He sped his hand, pressing harder and harder as his fingers slid past that particular point on her walls. His eyes widened and he bit his lip, smiling as her eyes snapped open and her mouth formed a perfectly shaped "O" and she shuddered against him.

Sherlock wet his lips and he could feel his heart pounding beneath his chest. He had never seen a woman orgasm before and even though it was only a small one, it was a glorious thing to see. He pulled his fingers from within her and they were soaking wet. He quickly put them to his nose and inhaled. He could actually feel his mouth water as he out his fingers in his mouth, sucking her juices from his fingers.

She held her arms out to him. "Sherlock, I need you inside of me, now…please…" she whispered.

He covered her body with his own then. She could feel his hardness against her slit. She wrapped her legs around him, opening herself wide for him. He moved against her, trying to push himself inside of her, but he kept sliding across her slick skin.

"Let me help you," she moaned in his ear, grasping him gently within her hands.

"Oh…" he gasped as his eyes popped open wide. He swallowed hard as he struggled not to spill himself in her hands. "Molly…"

"Nice and easy Sherlock," she whispered hotly against his mouth. She placed him at her opening and guided him in. "Push into me Sherlock, I want to feel you stretching me from the inside."

With his brow creased and gritted teeth, he pushed all the way inside of her. He groaned and his eyes closed his head rolling back as he felt her envelope him. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from spilling into her. Never could he have imagined that it would feel like this. She was so tight and so velvety soft.

"So good Molly…" he gasped. "You feel so good…my God…" He opened his eyes and looked into her eyes. He could feel his own eyes prick with tears that she would share this with him…after everything that he had put her through in the past; she still cared enough about him to share this with him. He was overcome with his own emotion. He leaned down and started to kiss her. She turned her head when he tried to kiss her.

He could feel the lump form in his throat and the tears sting his eyes. "Molly please…this is my first time, I want everything to be perfect," he said softly. "I want to kiss you, please."

She looked into his eyes and could see the unshed tears and the vulnerability there. And though she was scared to death what a kiss from him might do to her, she could not deny him.

_Please don't break me, Sherlock…_she cried inwardly as she turned her head back towards his and watched as his lips descended. His kiss was tentative at first, shy, and uncertain. She wrapped her arms around his neck, fisting his hair with one of her hands while she massaged the back of his neck with her other. She parted her lips as an invitation which he took, slowly pressing his tongue into her mouth. She took the lead, swirling her tongue around his.

He began to move within her as he deepened the kiss. His thrusting was uneven and awkward, but deep, so very deep. She moaned into his mouth and tightened her legs around him. His movements became faster and jerky as he felt the pleasure building and the tightness coiling in his stomach. To his horror, he cried out and spilled himself within her before he wanted too.

He collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her shoulder mortified. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his back. "I'm sorry…"he mumbled miserably against her shoulder. "I am so sorry Molly…"

"Sherlock it's okay," she assured him. "It's like that for all men their first time. You're experiencing something new and something that feels so good…it's normal that you wouldn't last as long as you would like."

"But you didn't…"he said. "And I wanted you too."

She tightened her arms around him, running her hand through his hair. "And I will next time. But Sherlock, _this time was for_ _you_. It was all about you and your experience," she said gently.

"I wanted us to experience it together," he said softly.

"We experienced something wonderful together already Sherlock," she said. "You trusted me with your first time. This has been an incredible gift that you have given me. And just because I didn't orgasm during, doesn't mean that it didn't feel good. It felt very good Sherlock," she said. "Your cock is thick and long…you have what many women can only dream of having. And you gave it to me, believe me, I enjoyed it."

He peered up at her; his curls flopping down in his eyes. "Really?" he asked uncertain. "You don't mind that it wasn't a long time?"

She laughed softly. "No Sherlock, my goodness, give yourself some credit. You've never done this before and believe me…it was magnificent. With practice, you'll be able to last longer. This is a learning experience for the both of us. You'll be learning how to touch and tease me…you'll learn what I like and don't like. And I will learn how to touch and tease you. Besides, you've already given me an orgasm Sherlock…before we even really got started, remember?"

He laid his head on her chest and she continued to stroke his hair. "Am I too heavy?" he asked.

"Yes, but I love it," she said. "I like the feel of being trapped underneath you."

She felt him smile against her skin. "Do I really have a nice cock?" he asked.

"You have a beautiful cock, Sherlock," she said. "I have never been so filled up in my life…"

He peered up at her again as if disbelieving.

"It's true Sherlock…you're almost too thick…it absolutely divine," she assured him. "I can't wait to taste you."

He blinked and raised his head. "That's on my list," he said smiling.

"Yes, I know it is," she said, pressing his head gently back against her bosom.

He sighed contently. "Thank you Molly. You've made this so wonderful…so special. I…I couldn't have asked for anything more beautiful…just…thank you" he said. "I was so afraid…" he paused and she heard the crack in his voice.

"What is it Sherlock?" she asked, stroking his cheek.

"I was afraid that I wouldn't be enough for you…that I wouldn't satisfy you and you'd send me away," he said softly.

She tightened her hold on him. "You should know better Sherlock, I would never send you away," she said. "When have I ever sent you away? I don't think I could ever do that, no matter what you did."

"You're not sorry Molly? Really you're not?" he asked with a slight tremble in his voice.

"No Sherlock, not at all. This has been a lovely experience for me," she assured him.

He snuggled more into her body and as she ran her fingers through his hair, his eyes slowly closed as sleep overtook him. Molly swallowed hard, knowing that there would be consequences to this. She knew in her heart that she would never be able to keep up the pretense of keeping her heart out of this. She knew in the end, she would get burned, but if it meant she could hold him now. If she could have even a short time with him like this, then she would accept whatever consequences fate had in store for her.

* * *

Okay, so I had to give him a beautiful first time. Now we can get back to the shenanigans and silliness, mixed in with the smoking hot sex and plot.

**AN: PLEASE READ:**

So may of you have asked am I going to include every sex position on his list. GOOD LORD NO, do you have any idea how long of a fic that would be? Chapters and chapters of sex, it would get tedious.

So what I propose to do is a vote...when Molly sees the rest of his list, which is coming up, I will let you all decide what Sherlock is going to do to her. I'll take the top five or six positions and work them into the story. I do ask this though, I'd like to keep the voting anonymous, so please PM me your vote. Don't leave it in a review...althoguth I do hope you still review :) If you are a guest reviewer, you'll have to leave it in your review if you want to vote.

Thanks guys! This has been fun to write!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next one...hope you all enjoy! And THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews and follows...I appreciate you all so much!**

**Warnings: Major sexy times :)**

* * *

Molly's eyes slowly opened as she awoke. As she blinked trying to let her eyes adjust to the light streaming into the room from under the curtain. She raised her arms over her head and stretched, yawning wide before rolling onto her back and hitting something hard beside her. She nearly yelped and jumped out of the bed until she remembered that she was not alone. She turned her head to look at him still fast asleep.

Sherlock looked so peaceful and precious to her and she reached out to gently stroke his face. He sighed and slung his arm over her, pulling her tightly against him.

Slowly, she tried to extricate herself from his arms. She did not get far as one angry green eye popped open to glare at her as he reached for her, pulling her back against him. "What are you doing?" Sherlock asked in a gravelly voice.

"I just thought I'd make some coffee," she said smiling with a smile that was just a bit too wide.

"No…try again," he said.

"I was going to make some tea?"

"Nope…" he said.

"I was going too…"

"No," he said again interrupting her. "What you mean to say is that you were trying to run away, but I happen to like you here beside me, so you will be going nowhere." He snuggled closer to her, tightening his arms around her.

"I have to pee…" she tried.

"Nope," he said, not even bothering to open his eyes.

"But…"

"No, Molly," he said. "Whatever excuse you are using to run away and leave me alone the day after I lost my virginity to you is not going to sit well with me. Now be quiet and lay here with me," he said. "Besides, morning sex is on my list as well Molly and it is morning, so…" he let his words trail off in implication.

"You want to have sex now?" She asked.

The eye popped back open. "Actually I'd like to sleep another hour and then have sex…but if you insist in keeping me away, we can have sex now," he said as he gracefully rolled her underneath him.

"Sherlock…" Molly squeaked.

"I know, you're right," he said grinning. "You should be on top this time." He rolled back over onto his back, taking her with him. She lay against his chest, straddling him. "Then after that, I think I should like to take you against the wall." He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flat against him. He kissed the tip of her nose. "And then I should like to bend you over the kitchen table and take you from behind." He kissed her nose again. "Then I should like to turn you over onto your back, drop to my knees, and eat you."

"Sherlock…" she said breathlessly, trying to squirm out from his arms. She gasped when she felt his hardness pressing into the clef of her bottom. She looked at him and he shrugged. "I have read during my research that men suffer from the phenomenon known as morning wood…it appears that I am not immune to this phenomenon."

"Sherlock, I really do have to pee," she said, struggling futilely against his hold.

"Ah, then perhaps you would care to have a shower and we can engage in shower sex," he said, nibbling her ear.

"Down boy," she said nervously. "But in all seriousness, I have to get to work. I have a lot of paper…"

He cut her off. "How marvelous Molly," he said, beaming at her. "I'd love to take you at work. I could lay you down on the metal table in the morgue and…"

"You want to have sex in the morgue?" she asked, not sure if she was at all comfortable with that scenario.

"Why not?" He asked, shrugging. "They are deceased; there are no one's sensibilities that we need concern ourselves with."

"Sherlock, I think you might be getting ahead of yourself," Molly said gently. "When I agreed to be your sexual partner, I didn't mean that we could have sex daily. That is impossible as we both have jobs and friends and…"

"I am perfectly fine with having sex daily," Sherlock said. "I have no cases that I am currently engaged in, so I have plenty of spare time."

"Well I don't," she said, pushing hard against him to where he finally allowed her to move from him. "I mean, I have to work Sherlock."  
He sat up and smiled at her. "I don't mind accompanying you," he said.

"What?"

He sighed. "I do hate repeating myself, but I will just this once," he said, his eyes mocking her gently. "I do not mind accompanying you. I have plenty of experiments at the lab to keep me occupied while you work and I enjoy spending time with you…"

"You enjoy spending time with me?" she asked, interrupting him. She stared at him with her mouth slightly agape. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. This was happening too fast, not to mention it was just strange.

"Are you about to have a stroke, Molly?" he inquired dryly.

"What?" She stammered. "N-no! Of course not! I just…I think it would be actually be better if we saw less of each other while we are sleeping together."

"I can't see how that would be better at all," Sherlock said sitting up. "I should think I will want to see more of you, now that we have shared intimacies."

Molly paled and stared at him with wide eyes. She could feel the panic begin to swell within her. She shot of the bed as if she had been bitten. "Y-yes…er…well…I'll just go…pee…now…ok…bye…" she said quickly, practically running into her bathroom.

He stared after her with a quizzical expression, shrugging when he heard the lock click. He lay back against the pillow, his head resting against his upturned palms and entwined fingers. He took in a deep breath and released it in a contended sigh.

"I suppose we should discuss the other positions on the list," he mumbled to himself. "I wonder how she would feel about being bound and blind folded." A large grin spread across his features. "I myself would find that quite delightful."

* * *

Molly tried very hard to ignore the consulting detective's presence as she worked, but since he insisted on being under foot, her foot to be exact, it was rather difficult.

"Sherlock, could you please go someplace else," she huffed impatiently.

"Where should I go?" He asked, plopping down on the stool beside her. "I want to be here with you."

"Why?" She asked, exasperated. "We're not going to have sex here!"

"I could take you against the wall," he said, leaning into her and kissing her nose. "I think that would be delicious Molly, don't you?"

Molly could feel the color rush to her cheeks. "No sex at work, Sherlock."

"Where is your sense of danger?" He teased.

"My sense of danger is alive and kicking. Why else would I agree to being your sex partner?" She asked in hard voice. "Must be because I am a glutton for punishment." He leaned back and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Sherlock," she whispered. "This is just so strange and I can hardly believe that is has happened and I just…I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" he asked softly.

She licked her dry lips nervously and suddenly felt very open and vulnerable. She stood quickly and tried to take a step back, but he grabbed her arm and held her in place. "Afraid of what, Molly?" he asked again.

"Sherlock please," she said miserably, wrenching herself free from his grip. "I am at work and this is not appropriate conversation for work."

"I brought the list," He grinned, pulling it from his pocket as he stood. He looked over it. "You haven't told me which positions appeal to you."

She shook her head and smiled. "You don't quit do you?" she asked, laughing softly.

He looked up at her, his eyes searching her face with a smoldering intensity. Molly shivered involuntarily. He took a step towards her and spoke his voice an octave lower than normal. "Not when it's something that I want," he said.

Molly swallowed hard and found it hard to breathe as she watched the emotions dance within his eyes. She turned from him quickly. "I need…I'll just go give these results to Mike," she said hurriedly and disappeared out the door.

He watched her go, suddenly wondering where this fierce emotion that he felt towards her had come from. Mary had asked him before all of this started what would he do if Molly wanted more from him. He had said that he was not opposed to it, but now it would seem that he is the one that perhaps wants more. But what about Molly? She runs from him anytime things became intense between them. And she has told him that she was afraid. Afraid of what? Loving him still? Or him loving her?

* * *

Molly clung to Sherlock's shoulders as he pounded into her. This time there was no awkwardness in his movements as he took her against the wall of her flat. She hadn't bargained on having sex this particular night but when he had shown up at her flat and said that he had wanted to talk, she was too terrified at what he might say, so she chose to distract him.

She had pounced on him, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him. He had responded with growling his pleasure and shoving her against the wall trapping her there with his body. He had reached between her legs and tore her panties from her body. Within seconds, his own pants were down around his hips and he had thrust into her, a little too roughly and she cried out. He paused, staring into her eyes and she had smiled at him. "I told you that you were almost too thick," she whispered hotly against his lips.

And now here she was being rammed into oblivion by the world's only consulting detective. He buried his head in her neck, sucking and marking the tender flesh there. Her head rolled back, banging against the wall with his thrusts. She didn't care. As good as this felt, he could knock her unconscious for all she cared, just as long as he didn't stop…

He pulled her forward and angled her hips more forward towards him and continued to ram into her. Her eyes snapped open and she clawed at his back through his clothing as he slammed over and over into her sweet spot. She cried out, begging, pleading, crying for more as the orgasm, more powerful than she had ever experienced ripped through her body like a tidal wave.

Wave after wave of pleasure surged through her. Tiny dots of stars and colors flashed before her eyes as she screamed his name once more before her body sagged against him.

When she came down from her high she looked at him. His lip quirked as he pulled her away from the wall, still rock hard inside of her. He carried her towards the kitchen and once there, he held her against him with one arm while with his other, he swept everything off the table and sent it crashing to the floor. Toby, who had been sleeping soundly underneath the table, yowled with fright and scurried away.

Sherlock sat Molly down on her feet only to grasp her shoulders and spin her around, bending her over the kitchen table. She squirmed against him trying to make him move and she was rewarded with a sound slap to her bare bottom. She jumped and yelped from the surprise. She turned her head and looked back at him. His eyes were black with desire and he wore a wicked smile on his face. She licked her lips before biting her bottom lip and pressing back into him.

She jumped and moaned when she felt the sting of his hand come down on her bare backside again. Before she could press into him again, a series of smacks followed, five on each cheek, stinging and biting her skin. She moaned from the pleasure/pain that it caused her.

"Please…" she moaned. "Sherlock, please…"

She barely had time to brace herself before he entered her again, thrusting into her with wild abandon. With each powerful thrust, he pushed the table forward. She moaned and cried out with each thrust, clawing at the table. He leaned over her and took hold of the back of her neck with his teeth, stilling inside of her.

She gasped and bit her lip, the possessiveness of his actions making her want him even more. "Mine," he hissed as he held her by the back of her neck with his teeth.

She could not stop herself from moaning her pleasure and pushing back into him. He growled and pressed her body flat against the table with his weight. She couldn't move, she was trapped, and she loved it.

"Say it…" his hissed. "Mine…"

"Yours" she gasped.

She felt him smile against her skin as he released her and began to thrust into her again. Her orgasm came quick and she cried out, screaming his name and clutching at the table for support. He followed soon after her, crying out and spilling himself inside of her.

She was crushed under his weight when he collapsed against her, softening inside of her. After a few moments he was able to catch his breath and she was surprised when she was pulled away from the table and swept up into his arms. He carried her into the living room and sat down on the sofa with her, wrapping his arms around her.

He pressed his forehead to hers. "I love being with you Molly," he said softly. "It means so much to me that you are willing to share the experiences with me."

She reached up and cupped his face, smiling warmly at him. His face began to descend as he attempted to kiss her.

"No," she said softly, turning her head. "No kisses…"

His face became confused. "But why?" he asked, his voice sounded like a wounded child. "I don't understand why you won't kiss me."

"Because those are the rules and you agreed to them," she said, more firmly than she had meant to. "Please, in order for this to work…we need those rules to be in place."

She stroked his cheek. "Let's look over the rest of the list together."

He stared at her, his eyes were glittering with some unnamed emotion and his expression was hard, but he relented. For whatever reason, she was not ready to talk about this with him. He felt after all that she had allowed him to share with her, he owed her more time.

But he would not wait much longer…

He slowly pulled the list from his still unfastened pants and handed it to her. She looked down the list and frowned. "Sherlock…I just don't even know what this is…I've never even heard of it."

_14. Feedbag_

_15. Butterfly_

_16. Cinema Stroke_

_17. Cradle_

_18. Crab_

_19. Face Off_

_20. Fire Hydrant_

_21. Folded Deck Chair_

_22. Anal_

_23. Jack Hammer_

_24. Prison Guard_

_25. Plumber_

_26. Launch pad_

_27. Jockey_

_28. Mirror of Pleasure_

_29. Jug head_

_30. Wheel Barrel_

_31. Victory_

_32. Turtle_

_33. Screw Season_

_34. Rodeo_

_35. Sitting Bull_

"And I told you that I have books and DVD's," he said smiling. "Where would you like to begin?"

Molly's brows rose almost completely off her forehead. "You mean right now?"

His grin widened. "When we are fully recovered, of course."

"But I'm exhausted," she said, staring at him in shock. "Aren't you exhausted? How can you not be exhausted?"

He tightened his arms around her. "I don't know Molly," he said softly. "But I seem to never tire of you…"

* * *

**Ok guys...that is all of the first list...if you want to vote, now is the time. I will have to admit that I don't know what most of this stuff is, but I will research all positions that you guys chose. I just randomly chose names from a sex position list...many of them I picked cause they have hilarious names :)**

**Anywho...I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**And yes, we will get to the other list soon...**

**HUGS AND MUCH LOVE for your support! Thanks so much to all of you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! So the voting is done and this chapter reflects the OVERWHELMING FIRST PLACE VOTE! This chapter is all anal...so if that's not your thing, you might want to skip over this one. 32 people voted and 23 voted anal number 1! I also had several ask me to work in an erotic spanking to go a long with it, so I did.**

**So again, this chapter is all about the bum :)**

**Warnings: Anal, spanking :)**

**I hope you all enjoy this and THANKS so much to all of you who voted! And thanks for all of your lovely reviews! You all rock!**

**HUGE THANKS TO MY BETA! Miz Joely! You rock! Thanks for all of your help!**

* * *

"Sherlock, where are we going?" Molly asked giggling. She reached up to try and peep under her blind fold, but Sherlock batted her hands away.

"No peeking, Molly," he admonished her. "Or I'll turn you over my knee," he added playfully. "We're almost there."

He took hold of her arm and guided her up the pathway. "There are a few steps here," he said. "I'll help you." He moved to stand behind her and took hold of her elbows, helping her up the three steps. Sherlock moved around her and opened the door, taking hold of her arm and leading her inside.

"We're here," he said. "Take your blindfold off."

"Oh my, Sherlock," she gasped as she turned her head, taking in the beauty of the large foyer. "Where are we? This is absolutely lovely."

He smiled as he looked at her, his eyes seeming to dance in pleasure at her reaction. "This is my childhood home," he said excitedly. "Do you really like it?"

Molly nodded her head. "It's exquisite…the halls, the walls, the furniture…it's all so lovely. Will you show me the rest?" she asked.

"You really want to see it?" he asked, seeming slightly taken aback.

"Of course I want to," she said smiling warmly at him.

They spent the next hour exploring his family home. He showed her all the rooms and told her the most special memories that he had as a boy growing up in this home. He led her down the upstairs hallway to a room towards the end of the hall.

"This was my mother's room," he said before he proceeded to tell her of all the time he spent in here with his mother. He told Molly about all the stories that his mother read to him and how she would play pirate ship with him when Mycroft would never play with him. He went on to tell her how it was him who would read to his mother when she was sick and bedridden, dying from cancer.

When he was finished showing her the many bedrooms he led her back down the hall to the top of the stairs. He stopped suddenly and looked at her. "I've never brought anyone here before," he said softly. "Not even John."

"Why bring me?" she asked huskily.

He shrugged. "I don't know," he said as he looked at her. "I just wanted to share it with you. I wanted you to know something about me and I wanted to share my mother with you."

Molly took his hand in hers. "Thank you for this gift, Sherlock," she said. "It means so much to me that you would want to include me in this and that you would trust me with something so special to you."

Sherlock looked down at their joined hands and swallowed hard. "You're special, Molly," he said barely above a whisper. "Molly…I…" His words got trapped in his throat as an emotion that he was not familiar with threatened to engulf him.

Molly stared at him and within his eyes she saw something that she was not yet ready to accept. It frightened her. She swallowed hard as she felt her heart pounding in her chest. Her tongue felt thick in her mouth and she could feel the fear begin to tug at her.

His eyes bored into hers with an intensity that took her breath away. She was torn between running away and pulling him into her arms. He looked as if he was engaged with some internal struggle as well and had she truly understood what he was feeling, she probably would have run.

Sherlock's hands clenched by his sides as he struggled to put a name on what it was that he was feeling. The emotion caused him to experience many things at once. He felt elated, joyful, afraid, confused, terrified, anxious, uncertain, calm, and warm at the same time. He found himself struggling to remain composed as he had to fight himself to keep from pulling her into his arms and never letting go.

He found himself feeling fiercely protective of this woman standing in front of him looking up at him with such wide, vulnerable eyes. He wanted to comfort her and chase away all doubts that he knew she was feeling. He opened his mouth and wanted to say those three little words to her, but found that no sound would come.

He licked his suddenly dry lips and tried again. "Molly…"

She cut him off, not ready to hear what he was going to say. "Sherlock, let's play a game."

He blinked. "What?"

She forced a smile on her face, trying to hide the emotional volcano that was erupting within her. "A game, Sherlock," she repeated. "This house is perfect. It's old and massive. It must have hiding places within its walls."

He nodded and forced himself to return her smile. He had desperately wanted to finish what he had been about to tell her, but she had been too afraid to hear it. He could see it in her eyes and he was afraid also. But whereas she wanted to run away and not face it, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops, afraid that if he didn't soon, he never would. He cleared his throat. "What would you like to play?"

"Something on your list," she said. "It would be perfect for this place. I'll hide from you and you try to find me. And when you do, you can choose something from your list that you want to do to me."

A slow smile spread across his face. "I see," he said. So she wanted to divert his attention with sex. He could not deny that he wanted her badly at the moment. But that didn't mean he would allow what had almost passed between them to be forgotten. She needed more time he supposed and he would be patient and give it to her…but his patience was not indefinite.

"And why would you hide from me, Molly?" he asked silkily.

She shrugged and arched her brow. "Perhaps I've been a bad girl and you're angry with me. Maybe I'm afraid of what you'll do to me when you find me."

"So you've been naughty," he said. "And is it a spankable offense?"

She looked down in mock shame. "I think it might be," she whispered.

"Well," he said. "Perhaps it would be prudent if you ran now, Molly."

She looked up at him and smiled before turning and darting away from him. He counted to twenty and even then, he felt he was being generous. He sprinted after her. It did not take him long to find her as he heard her trying not to giggle as he passed one of the guest bedrooms. He pushed the door open slowly and surveyed the room. He smiled and quickly made his way to the wardrobe, jerking the door open. She squealed and tried to bolt past him, but he caught her around her waist and lifted her over his shoulder.

"You made that much too easy, Molly," he said, smacking her upturned bottom. "Now it's time for you to accept your punishment."

"I thought I did a rather good job of hiding, thank you very much," she sniffed.

He didn't say anything as he carried her down the hallway to his old bedroom. He walked into the room, maneuvering her into his arms bridal style. He sat down on the edge of the bed with her. "Stand up, Molly."

She did as he told her, biting her lip as she tried not to smile. He regarded her with an arched brow. "Something tells me that you might be looking forward to this punishment," he said.

"I don't know what you mean, Mr. Holmes," she said in mock indignation.

"Oh, so now it's Mr. Holmes, is it?" he asked laughing. He took hold of her wrist and pulled her closer. "Over my lap, Molly."

She placed herself over his lap with his help steadying her. She scooted and squirmed until she was comfortable in her position. He wrapped his arm over her waist to help balance. When she was satisfied with her position, he began to run his finger tips up and down the back of her legs gently before cupping her upturned bottom.

"I read somewhere that it's good to warm the bottom up before beginning the actual spanking," he said, rubbing her bottom.

"You're kind of killing the mood here, Sherlock," she said. "You know, telling me about your research. Just spank me, damnit…I've been a bad girl."

She yelped when he brought his hand down hard on her backside. "Ow!" she snapped. "I still want the warm up."

He laughed and began to spank her over her dress with slow, steady smacks. One cheek then the next, over and over. She held onto his leg for balance. At first, the smacks didn't really bother here, but after he kept spanking the same place over and over, it began to sting a bit.

"Sherlock, can you stop spanking the same place…it's starting to burn," she fumed.

"Who's giving and who's receiving, Molly?" he asked, laughing softly. "Besides, it's a spanking. It's supposed to burn a bit."

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack…_

She began to squirm a bit, biting her lip with each smack. She could feel her wetness pooling in her panties. He paused with his smacks and rubbed her bottom gently. "Stand up," he ordered.

She pushed herself up and he held onto her arm to help steady her. "Panties off," he commanded.

She paused and looked at him. "You're not going to do it too hard are you," she asked, biting her lip.

His lips quirked. "Don't you trust me, Molly?"  
She snorted. "No, not really," she said and laughed. She did as he told her and removed her underwear. He patted his lap and helped her to drape herself back over his thighs.

_Smack…_ She jumped when his hand made contact with her bare skin. Another spurt of wetness pooled between her legs, coating her inner thighs.

_Smack, smack, smack…_She groaned and squirmed on his lap. Her ass was burning and stinging already.

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smac_k…She yelped and clutched at his leg. "It stings…" she said.

"I should think it does, Molly," he said snickering. "And may I say that your ass is a beautiful shade of dusky pink."

"Jerk…" she muttered.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing…" she said quickly.

"Probably not the smartest thing to insult the man who has you draped helplessly over his lap," he said, brining his hand down harder in successive smacks.

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack…_

She wiggled and squirmed, trying to move away from his hard hand. Her ass was on fire, but so was her sex…she was soaking wet for him.

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack…_

Molly bit her lip. The burn on her bottom was delicious and she had to fight herself not to press her backside back into his hand as he spanked her. Tears stung her eyes. His hand stung and bit her skin, but she was beyond aroused.

His hand massaged her warm, pink skin. "Your bottom is the lovely, Molly, "he remarked huskily.

"Thank you, Mr. Holmes," she said, attempting to sound demure.

"Do you think you've learned your lesson, Molly?" he asked.

She clicked her teeth. "I'm not sure," she said seductively. "I've been terribly naughty."

"Indeed," he said, chuckling softly. "Then perhaps you need a longer lesson."

She gritted her teeth as tears stung her eyes. She squirmed, trying to dodge his hand, but he still managed to find his mark every time. He concentrated several very sharp smacks to the sit part of her bottom.

_Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack…_

"Sherlock if you keep this up, I'm actually going to need a pillow at work," she bit out.

He laughed loudly. "Then perhaps you will be a good girl in the future, Ms. Hooper," he said in a mocking tone.

Her bottom burned like fire, but it did not stop the pleasure that she felt, nor did it stop the secret excitement that she had about going to work tomorrow with a sore bottom. She chewed her lower lip, feeling absolutely devilish knowing that she would be the only one who knew. She squeezed her thighs together trying to alleviate some of the pressure to her engorged and throbbing clit.

He stopped his smacking and rubbed her tender bottom gently. "You're doing very well with this," he remarked. "One might think you actually enjoyed this."

"Maybe I did…" she said, giggling.

"Oh, this is most gratifying news," he said. "Then perhaps I'll continue with your punishment."

_Smack, smack, smack_…she yelped and wiggled.

"Ow Sherlock, that's a bit hard, don't you think," she said, putting her hand over her bottom to try and protect it. He grabbed her wrist and held it against her back.

"Now you've done it, Molly," he said, laughing softly. "You've committed the ultimate sin in discipline. A naughty girl is never supposed to try and cover her bottom when she is being spanked. This behavior will not be tolerated and is usually rewarded with an even longer spanking."

She tugged her wrist playfully and began to half wrestle with him. "And what happens if I fight you?"

"This happens," he said in a velvety voice.

He tightened his hold on her wrist and brought his hand down in rapid succession repeatedly on her already burning bottom. She moaned, groaned, and pressed back against his hand. As much as it stung her, it caused her immense pleasure.

_Smack, Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack… Smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack, smack…_

As abruptly as he started spanking her, he stopped and began to rub her sore bottom, massaging it gently. She was dripping wet for him and her core ached from the need of his touch.

"Your bottom is so warm," he remarked, gently stroking the skin. "Let me help you stand."

She used his leg and his hand to stand herself up. He stood and reached out, pulling her close and kissing her. "I have some lotion that I can rub on your skin. It will help it feel better."

When he stepped into the bathroom, she tested the waters, gingerly sitting down on the edge of the bed. She winced from the discomfort the bed caused her burning bottom, but could not stop the grin from spreading across her face.

She stood quickly when she heard him coming back in the room. He sat down in the bed again and pulled her over him. He squeezed the some of the lotion onto her skin and began to massage gently.

She closed her eyes, moaning as she pressed her bottom upward into his hand.

"Do you like this, Molly?" he asked.

She nodded. "Mmm…feels good."

"Did you like the spanking?" he asked quietly.

"As a matter of fact, I did enjoy it, Sherlock," she said, giggling. She looked back at him. "I've never done anything like that before. I feel like such a…bad girl…" She giggled again.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it," he said. "Do you think…we could…I don't know…maybe do it again?"

"Can I spank you some time?" she asked.

"I wouldn't mind being on the receiving end, just to see what it feels like," he said.

"Then yes, we can do this again," she said. "But turnabout is fair play."

"Of course," he said, rubbing circles on her backside.

As he rubbed her bottom, he became a bit bolder in his exploration. He took his finger tip and ran it up and down the crevice of her bottom. She moaned, relaxing onto his lap.

"Molly," he said with a nervous twinge in his voice that Molly did not miss.

"Yes, Sherlock?"

"Have you ever…" he paused, not sure how he should approach this subject. "Did you read everything on my list? All the positions?"

She nodded, still completely relaxed over his lap as he rubbed her bottom. "Yes, I believe so."

"Did you notice…I mean…there was one particular position that I am very interested in trying," he said. "And I don't know how you would feel about it."

"Well what was it?" she asked. "You had so many on the list; I can't remember all of them."

"Well, I think it would go hand and hand with a spanking," he said. "I mean…it's all about the bum."

Molly's eyes snapped open and she stiffened when she felt his finger dip between her cheeks. "You're talking about anal aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he said. "Have you ever done it before?"

"No," she said, turning her head to look at him. "I've always been a bit intimidated by it. I have a few girlfriends who absolutely love it, but I've never really had anyone that I wanted to try it with."

"What about now?" he asked. He pressed his finger back between her cheeks to gauge her reaction. They stared at one another as he pushed further between her cheeks and gently probed the tightly puckered hole hidden there. "Would you trust me enough to try it?"

She chewed her lip. "You're a bit large, Sherlock," she said softly. "I don't know if I could take you."

His brow creased. "I wouldn't want to hurt you," he said. "Maybe we shouldn't…"

"I didn't mean that I wasn't willing to try, Sherlock," she said. "I have always been kind of curious as to how it feels. And I'm already so hot and wet for you…"

His eyes widened and he swallowed hard. She licked her lips slowly. "I'm aching for you, Sherlock," she whispered. "I want you to touch me."

"I…" he cleared his throat. "I have lube…"

She smiled. "Then be a good boy and go get it, won't you, Sherlock?"

He nodded and stood, lifting her up in his arms and setting her on her feet. She laughed as she watched how quickly he left the room and how quickly he came back with a tube of lubrication in his hand.

"You keep this stuff on hand, do you, Sherlock?" she asked.

He flushed and looked down. "I…well I hoped that you might…"

She laughed softly and cupped his cheek. "I'm just teasing you, Sherlock."

His expression became a smirk. "Don't make me put you back over my knee," he threatened.

"Promises, promises," she said huskily. "What would you like me to do, Sherlock? Have you thought about this before? Fantasized about doing this to me at night?" she asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Did you envision me on my back or on my stomach?" She asked, whispering against his lips.

Sherlock swallowed hard, licking his dry lips. "I…you're on your stomach, Molly," he said. "With pillows underneath you, pushing you up towards me."

"Mmm…" she moaned. "Sounds good…" She turned away from him and climbed onto the bed on all fours. "Like this?"

"Put the pillows under you and lay down," he said, moving to stand behind her.

She reached out and pulled the comforter back, pulling the two pillows towards her. She worked them underneath her and laid over them, pressing her bottom upward.

His heart caught in his throat as it pounded in his chest. His cock throbbed painfully as he stared at her. She parted her legs wider, offering him a fuller view.

"Why don't you climb onto the bed and join me?" she asked.

"Pull your ass cheeks apart," he said in a husky voice. "I want to see you better. I want to see what you're trusting me with."

She reached back behind her and parted herself for him. He climbed onto the bed. Slowly, he dipped his finger into her drenched core and traced the wetness around her puckered hole.

"I want this, Molly," he said softly, gently pressing the tip of his finger into her tight hole. "I want what you've never given another man."

"More, Sherlock," she gasped, pressing back into his hand. He dipped his finger back inside of her soaking wet vagina, coating his finger. With deliberate slowness, he pressed his coated finger inside of her puckered hole. He pushed his finger completely inside of her, feeling how her muscles tried to prevent his intrusion. He was so gently and careful. She closed her eyes and moaned. "More…please…more…"

He pulled his finger back and opened the bottle of lube, squeezing some into his hand. He coated his fingers before coating her opening. Gently and carefully he slid a finger inside of her and began to pump her. Her sphincter muscles clung to his finger tightly, but the longer he pumped her, the more her tight untried channel relaxed. He added another finger and finally a third, pumping her slowly.

She moved against his hand, her own hand finding its way between her legs to stoke her aching clit. "Oh…oooh…Sherlock…I'm so hot for you…" she moaned. "I want you inside of me…now…please…"

He pulled his fingers back and opened the bottle of lube again, squeezing a huge glob onto his hand. He coated his cock with it before coating her opening again. He scooted closer to her, his thighs against the back of her legs. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back towards him and parted her cheeks. He placed his cock at the opening of her anus.

"Are you sure?" he asked nervously. "Molly we don't have to."

"I want too, Sherlock," she said breathlessly. "Don't stop now, please."

Slowly, he pressed the tip of his cock inside of her tight hole and instantly met resistance. "Relax your body, Molly," he whispered, rubbing her back.

She pressed back against him and forced her body to relax. He pressed further into her and she gasped. "Oh…it hurts…" she said softly.

He started to pull back, but she turned to look at him. "No! Just give me a minute," she said. She took several deep breaths and he could feel her relaxing more and more each time she exhaled. "More Sherlock."

He pressed further into her, gritting his teeth to keep from spilling himself within her. Her tightness was almost too much for him. He moaned, deep in his throat, biting his cheek. "Oh God…" he said. "You feel so good, Molly…so tight…"

Inch by inch he pushed himself into her until he was completely sheathed within her. She squeezed her sphincter muscles around him and he gasped, nearly spilling himself within her. "Stop…" he hissed. "It's too good…I won't last…"

"Nice and easy," she said. "Move, Sherlock. I want to feel you move inside of me…"

He began to thrust into her, shallow thrusts at a slow pace. He never pulled completely out of her for fear that it would cause her more pain. He created a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts that moved within her body gently.

She clutched at the sheets, biting her lips. It was burning her as he moved within her and her body tried to stretch to accommodate him. After several minutes of his slow rocking within her, he felt her muscles begin to relax even more. He began to pull back more and push deeper into her and she began to move with him, pressing back against him as he pressed in.

Soon they were both moaning, eyes closed; with heads thrown back enjoying the new intimacy between them and the incredible tight friction that they were feeling.

"Oh…Sher…more…give me more…" she panted.

He pulled completely out of her and she moaned her protest. "I don't want to hurt you, Molly," he said. "Now behave!" he snapped playfully, popping her on her backside. He squeezed more lube onto his hands and coated himself again and her opening. He placed himself at her entrance and slowly pushed in. A low guttural groan of pleasure passed her lips as he did do.

He began to move at a quicker pace, but mindful of how hard he pressed into her. She moved against him, moaning her pleasure. His hand reached between her legs and he squeezed her clit hard and she cried out, shuddering against him as he moved in and out of her ass.

She squeezed her sphincter muscles and he groaned, pushing even deeper into her. She wanted him to go faster, but she knew he was concerned about hurting her. She found herself being overwhelmed by what they were sharing and how he seemed to be so in tune to what she needed and how he desperately wanted her to feel pleasure. He put her needs and desires over his own. She had never been with a man who had taken such care of her before.

"Sherlock…I want you to come for me…" she gasped. "Come for me…show me how good it feels to you…show me what I do to you…"

He grasped her hips, pulling her against him as he moved within her. He leaned over her, placing kisses along her back. "I can't get enough of you, Molly…" he whispered hotly against her skin. "I'm like a starving man for you…"

"Show me what I do to you…" she panted. "Come for me…"

"Only if you come with me," he said as he reached between her legs and began to pump her with his fingers as he moved in and out of her ass. When he felt the coiling in the pit of his stomach, he pressed his fingers deep inside of her, pushing on her walls. His finger slid over that particularly sweet spot over and over. Her head rolled back and she screamed his name, her vaginal muscles clinging to his fingers as he pumped her while she rode out her orgasm. Her body shuddered and her sphincter muscles tightened around him, sending him over the edge. He came inside of her with a shout, spilling himself deep within her ass.

He collapsed on top of her, pressing her to the mattress. He lay there as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm…squishing you…" he said, sucking in deep breaths of air.

"It's alright," she said. "I love the feel of your weight on me. It makes me feel safe and protected."

He pushed himself up onto his elbows. "Turn over, Molly," he said. "I want to see your beautiful face."

She rolled over onto her back and smiled at him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Did I hurt you too badly?" he asked, his brows knitted together with concern. "I'm sorry…it was a selfish thing to ask you for."

Molly pulled him against her and held him. "It did hurt, but only for a little while. It got better as we went along and I actually began to enjoy it. Don't be sorry, Sherlock. I've been curious about making love in that way for a long time and I am so very happy that it was with you. I trust you implicitly and I know that you would never hurt me," she said. "I'm glad that we tried it…I liked it. I wouldn't be opposed to trying it again sometime."

He turned his head upward and looked at her. "Do you really mean that or are you just trying to make me feel better?" he asked, still not convinced that she liked it.

She smiled. "Yes Sherlock," she said as she gently stroked his cheek. "I would never say I liked something that I didn't. Our relationship has to be mutually satisfying. If one of us doesn't enjoy something, but say that we do, it'll end up hurting both of us in the end because resentment would begin to form between us. I never want that between us, ever. You can trust that I will always tell you what I do and don't like and I trust that you will do the same with me."

Sherlock sat up. He took her hand in his, pulling it to his lips and kissing her fingers. "Molly…" he began before his voice cracked with the emotion that he was feeling. He looked at her with desperate eyes. "Molly…"he tried again. "I…I need to tell you something…"

She shook her head and pulled her hand back. She stood quickly from the bed. "No…Sherlock, please don't…I can't…"

He stood then and reached out to her. "But I need to say this," he said, pleading with her. "I need you to know what I feel…"

"No!" She said more firmly. "I can't…just…please don't…things are perfect the way they are now. If you say…_that_…it'll change everything."

"But I want to say it, please," he begged. "Molly, listen to me…"

"No Sherlock," she snapped. "Stop, please. Don't say something that you'll regret later or that might cause pain…I can't take it…let's just keep things how they are."

"But I want more…" he started to say, but she put her finger to his lip.

"I know that you think you do," she said. "But what you are feeling is nothing more than hormones and you're becoming confused. Sherlock, it happens all the time. People confuse sex with feelings and I just can't let that happen. Not with you, Sherlock. I'm not sure that I would survive it."

"But that's not fair to me," he argued. "You are making my feelings nothing more than a trifle. And you are saying that you don't trust me…if you did, you would let me tell you my heart."

"Sherlock, you…"

"No, Molly," he shouted. "Why can you love me, but I can't love you? Why are you the only one allowed to feel more?"

"You don't know what you're feeling, Sherlock," she said. "You've confused sex with your emotions. It's not the same thing."

"Don't tell me how I feel," he snapped. "If you're too much of a coward to accept my feelings for what they are, then that's your issue, not mine."

Molly shook her head. "Oh Sherlock, you don't know what you're saying…" she whispered. "I should go."

He quickly moved to block her way. "Are you running away?"

"I think it's for the best that I go," she said. "Thank you again for sharing your home with me."

"Molly, don't go," he said. "Please…stay here with me."

"I can't," she whispered. She walked around him and moved to the door. She reached out and took hold of the knob.

"Please…" he called after her, his voice broken like a lost child.

"I think it would be better if we took a break from one another," she said refusing to turn and look at him. "I think it would help to clear your head and help you put things into perspective."

"I don't need to put anything into perspective," he snapped angrily, burying his heart as he always did. Good God, she was an infuriating woman. Why couldn't she just believe him? "And my head is fine! Just as my heart is and I know what is in my heart Molly Hooper, even if you're too afraid to see it."

"I'll see you at work, Sherlock," she said opening the door and leaving him alone with anger and confusion. Although he would never admit this to himself, it was just possible that Molly Hooper had just broken his heart.

* * *

**Yea so the 16th of Apirl is my birthday and I figure fan fiction is the closest that I will ever come to a lovely birthday spanking from Ben...**

**The next chapters will reflect the toher winners of the votes! Again, thanks for voting and thanks for reading! I appreciate you all SO much!**


End file.
